clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
State of the Game: March 2013
State of the Game: March 2013 Hello my extended family of Clashers! I hope all of you are doing well this third month of 2013. I present you with the St. Patricks State of the Game for Clash of the Dragons: First, I want to apologize for our errors that made it into the game the last couple of weeks. I want to thank you for your patience and understanding during this period of unrest. I must say, Clash is an amazing creature that is ever evolving and very complex. I have a deep respect for the potential and realized entertainment value this game offers its players. With your help, my team and I are dedicated to making Clash the very best it can be! Thank you Clash community! Thank you for posting all your suggestions, submitting your ideas, your reports, voting in our polls and the overall attention to detail you have offered on the forums. We sincerely appreciate every bit of it. 'New Content' February 12th, 2013, the Infernal, Preview 2 Set came out with Zone 13, Man and Fiend. This zone included two new brawls. The Anti-AFK system was implemented to reduce long play times due to players going AFK. If you are forced to autoplay 3 times in a draft, Colosseum, and duels due to being AFK you will now automatically concede the game. If you are forced to autoplay 3 times in brawls due to being AFK you will now be forced to autoplay until the end of the brawl. 'New Years Resolution' As promised, we presented the community with choices over the games' overall improvement and below is what you decided on. This matter is too early in development to give many solid details. I will do my best to give you at least a glimpse of what we have in mind. I will continue to update you with each State of the Game post until each item has been resolved. The New Years Resolution poll summary: 'Balance' Winning item for Balance: *Make Mega Brawls better **Status: In Progress **We are halting production on, and revamping Mega Brawls from top to bottom! March 1st marks the last Mega Brawl of its kind. Mega Brawls have been voted "Too Grindy" and we agree. Mega Brawls were a great game feature when they first hit the game. The game has since advanced, become far more complex and something new is now required to keep it fast, competitive and fun. 'Monetization' Winning item for Monetization: *Add a Token to Chests for balancing rewards. **Status: In Progress **This is in the planning stages based on the New Years Resolution. The Clash Council agrees with you on this as well. See the Council wrap-up below. 'Content' Winning item for Content: *Expand Clan Features. **Status: Planning **This item won hands down. The second highest item had less than half the votes. **Clans are high on our list of improvements. This item will be discussed in depth over the next couple weeks to create the best content we can for Clans. **To start March off we have the first of a 3 stage clan brawl planned. 1 clan brawl per week for 3 weeks. This is just our way of saying we know clans are important and need more things to do with purpose. 'User Experience' Winning item for User Experience: *Improve General Performance **Status: Ongoing **We have some enhancements to the Deck Editor going live soon along with improvements to the pack opener showing only packs you either own or can purchase. There will be more to come! The council has provided many ideas on this, see Clash Council 2.0: Wrap-Up here. Thank you Clash Community! Be safe! Logann Category:State of the Game